1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an image forming device which prints out input print data on a page-by-page basis.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming system which includes a print server, which converts print data input from a terminal device into raster data, and a printing device that executes printing based on the raster data. An example of such an image forming system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-92165 (hereinafter, referred to as '165 publication). The print server detects running out of recording sheets used for printing the raster data. The print server retains raster data which cannot be printed on the recording sheets due to running out thereof, while the print server outputs other raster data for recording sheets which do not run out. The print server outputs the retained raster data to the printing device after the running out condition is resolved. Thus, the raster data for the recording sheets that do not run out are preferentially printed by the printing device.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-18494 (hereinafter, referred to as '494 publication) discloses a printing device which changes a size of recording sheets to be used when running out of the recording sheet is found while executing printing of print data received from the terminal device. The printing device determines an designated size of the recording sheets to be used based on information contained in the print data. The printing device executes printing on a page-by-page basis normally using the recording sheets of the designated size. According to '494 publication, if the recording sheets of the designate size run out, the printing device executes printing using recording sheets of a different size from the designated size.